The End of the Tunnel
by Ash'sOnlyLove
Summary: After walking in on her boyfriend with someone else, Misty goes to the lake for closure. Will a raven-haired, brown-eyed boy make her smile? Short fluffy AshxMisty Oneshot.


**I originally wrote this as a small story for my mom so she'd know my writing style, she's been wanting to read what I write, but I never really wanted her to.**

**Enjoy!**

…**.**

"He didn't deserve you anyway."

My best friend May hugged me to her as tears streamed down my face. I had caught my boyfriend in his bed with the school slut about half an hour before.

"I didn't mean anything to him," I sucked in another breath, trying to compose myself, "everything he said to me was a lie." Another set of tears rolled down my cheeks as I leaned back from her embrace.

We were sitting cross-legged on May's couch in her living room. I had gone over to Gary's house earlier than was planned. I had just gotten back from a trip, when I walked in on him, fucking another girl. I had run straight here after.

"Five months," my fingers closed around the gold heart necklace he had given me for Valentines day, "those five months didn't mean anything to him." A tear rolled down my cheek as I traced the other thing I kept on the chain, my grandmother's engagement ring.

"He's an ass Misty," she handed me a spoon, and we began to eat the tub of ice cream she had gotten from her cellar freezer.

"I should have listened to everyone when they warned me," I wiped the tears from under my eyes and ate another spoonful of 'chocolate-chip cookie dough' ice cream. My mother had always told me, _you can't ever cry when you're eating chocolate._

"It's good that you didn't," she said, getting another spoonful as I looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"You needed to date him, in order to find out you deserved way better than him," she smiled at me, and I returned the gesture.

My fingers came up to close around the necklace again as I absently put another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. I felt more tears threaten to escape at the touch.

"You have to get rid of it," May said absently, "it's the only way you can fully have closure."

I sighed, blinking back tears before stabbing my spoon into the tub, and pulling my hoodie over my head.

"Where are you going?" she asked me, as I got up and put my shoes on.

"To get rid of the necklace."

...

...

"_Happy Valentine's Day Misty," Gary held out a small wrapped box with his free hand, the other holding mine as we walked to school._

"_Gary," I groaned, "you know I don't like presents."_

"_Open it," he smiled at me, his green eyes begging me to open it. I sighed, freeing my other hand from his before gently undoing the paper._

_In the tissue paper, nestled a small gold heart, and in that heart a bright, blue topaz stone._

"_Gary," I looked up at him, "I don't know what to say."_

"_Do you like it?" he smiled, his dark brown hair falling in his eyes._

"_I love it," I whispered, pulling the delicate chain out._

"_I bought the topaz, because it matches you eyes," he gently took it from me, and brushed my red hair away from my neck, fastening it carefully. _

"_Thank you Gary," I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him chastely._

"_Anything for you Misty."_

...

...

I looked out at the dark, angry, crashing waves of the lake. They expressed exactly how I was feeling.

The waves were gray, and the sky was covered by a dark blanket of clouds. I looked out over the lake, fingering the necklace.

_Anything for you Misty._

I tugged the chain in anger, breaking it. I looked at the heart, angry and betrayed, and stepping forward, tossed it into the ocean.

I watched it hit the water, as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I sighed, and smiled, looking up as the wind circled my face, whipping my hair around gently. I let out a deep breath, as the waves slowly calmed, still vigorous, but smaller, and less angry. The pain was still there for me, but May was right. I felt a sense of closure.

I turned to my left and began walking back to May's house.

"Excuse me?" I heard a deep voice call from behind me, and I turned around.

The voice belonged to a tall figure, maybe four inches taller than me. He had raven-black hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes. His chest was broad, with the hint of lean muscles under his open jacket. His right hand was closed in a fist as he walked towards me.

"Yeah?" I looked at him curiously, wondering why I felt like I was on a rollercoaster, just by looking at this guy, who I didn't even know. I hadn't felt that was with Gary.

"Is this yours?" he was directly in front of me now, opening his hand to reveal my grandmother's engagement ring.

"Oh my god thank you!" I took the ring from him, startled by the instant connection I felt to this person I didn't even know, I looked up at him to see if he felt it. By the expression of wonder on his face, I could tell he felt it too.

"No problem," he smiled at me, and my heart raced.

"I'm Misty," I returned a small smile up at him.

"Ash," he followed my lead as I began walking, "I just moved here, I don't know much about this place."

"Want me to show you around?" I asked, blushing a bit.

Ash looked over at me and smiled, "I would like that."

His hand reached for mine, and I linked my fingers with his, smiling.

_A light at the end of the tunnel._

…

**Just a random fluff-shot. Just thought I'd edit and post it.**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Review!**

**-Ash'sOnlyLove**


End file.
